Birthday Intruder
by Tia73
Summary: Its Sora's 16th birthday and she thinks her best friend Matt has forgotten about her. Has he? Or will Sora have surprise intruder for her birthday?


Disclaimer: i own no one and nothing

'I don't believe it's my birthday ad he hasn't even called' Sora thought as she stared at Matt's picture. 'I am never going to talk to him again.'

Sora was deeply hurt. Today had been her 16th birthday. She had woken up to breakfast in bed, as well as variety of presents from her mom, who to Sora's amazement had remembered her birthday. They after school she and all of the digidestined 'new and old' had a party in the digital world. All of the digidestined that is except matt.

Matt's band was given the opportunity to go on a short tour through the states. Sora was glad he was given such a good opportunity even though it meant he would miss her birthday. She knew that Matt would call her. At least she thought Matt would call. It was nearly eight o'clock and still no call.

'Your meant to be my best friend' she told Matt's picture 'How could you forget' Sora's eyes started to fill with tears. 'How could you….. you probably meet some groupie and are making out with her. I bet she's tall, blonde with long legs and big..' Sora's head snapped towards the door when she heard a noise outside her bedroom door.

'_What was that?_' she thought _'I must be hearing things'_

She strained her ears to make sure that she was just hearing things, sadly she wasn't. a large clatter came from the kitchen followed closely by a yell of pain.

'_Mom said she wouldn't be home till tomorrow after…. So that means someone's robbing the apartment. I have to stop them before they take the……. Um the…… wait! We have nothing worth stealing. Still I should stop them.'_

She looked around her room for a weapon.

'_Where's a digimon when you need one_' she mused to herself. 'okay I need a bat…… don't have a bat, damn'

Her eyes finally settled on her soccer ball.

'_That'll have to do'_ she thought as she picked it up and walked out the door of her bedroom. '_okay quietly open the door sneak up on them, then clobber them with the ball until their unconscious or they give up, which ever happens first'_

She slowly turned the handle and quietly opened the kitchen door to revel Matt dressed in a tuxedo setting the dinner table. Sora stared at Matt speechless.

'What are you doing here' she asked him.

Matt who hadn't notice her come in jumped at least a foot in the air.

'Wow, you scared me.' He said clutching his chest.

'What are you doing her' she asked while sneakily tossing the soccer ball out the kitchen door.

Matt stared at her in confusion. 'Its your birthday remember?'

'Of course I remember, I just thought you didn't' Sora told him her eyes started to tear up again. 'You didn't call today, and I thought you didn't care about me and I also thought you and a…..'

'shh' matt said as he made his way over to her and gave her a hug. 'I do care about you. I shorten the tour just so I could be back here today, but then the bus broke down in the middle of nowhere, and I didn't have a phone, so I hitched back here. It was too late to go to the party so I decided to surprise you with dinner'

Sora looked Matt straight into his crystal blue eyes. 'Really?'

'Yes really. Now come sit down.' He lead her to the table and pulled out a chair for her. Sora realized that the table already had food on it. Hawaiian pizza her favourite. There were also two candles burning in the middle of the table.

Matt sat down across from her. 'I didn't have enough time to cook anything so I just ordered pizza.' He explained.

'That's okay I love pizza'

'I know' he said flashing her a grin.

Sora started to pick up her slice until Matt stopped her.

'Wait you have to open your present first.' He said

'present' key squealed happily.

'yep' he handed her a small package wrapping in purple paper as well as a card.

Sora looked at the card, then the present, then back at the card trying to decide which one to open.

'open the card first' Matt said reading her mind.

She took the card out of the envelope. The front just said Happy Birthday in dark blue letters. Sora opened up the card and when she read what it said her eyes started to fill with tears again.

_Sora,_

_Its been many years since I meet you,_

_And you have gone through many changes,_

_Mostly your hairstyles._

_But the one thing that has never changed_

_Is the way I feel about you._

_You're the closest person to me,_

_You're my best friend now and forever._

_Matt_

_p.s happy birthday!_

'This is the nicest thing I have ever gotten.' Sora said.

Matts face turned red from the compliment. He quickly tried to regain his composure.

'Well if that's the nicest thing, then you don't need your present. So if you want to give it back.' he reached for the present. Sora swatted his hand away.

'No way, its mine.'

She unwrapped the purple paper on the present. She found her self looking at a small velvet box. She slowly opened it and inside was a diamond in the shape of a tear drop on a gold chain.

'Oh matt' she exclaimed. 'I love it!'

'I thought you would, now stand up so we can dance' he instructed her.

'Dance? Matt in case you forgot, you don't dance, remember? It mess up your hair.' She teased him.

'ha ha, very funny' Matt scowled at her. 'now get up before I change my mind'

'Well when you ask so nicely' she responded sarcastically.

Matt stood up and walked over to Sora's chair. He knelt down beside her and held out his hand.

'Will you please do me the honour of having this dance' he asked smiling at her.

'I'd love to… except there is one problem' Sora told him.

'What?' Matt asked in confusion.

'No music'

Matt stood up and walked over to the stereo and pressed play. The air was filled with one of his bands' songs. He held out his hand again.

'Now may we dance?'

'Certainly' Sora answered standing up and taking his hand. Their eyes locked together and Matt suddenly had the urge to be closer to her. He pulled her into his arms. Sora was shocked at this sudden gesture.

Best friends don't dance like this' she thought. However matts arms felt so nice around her and he did smell great.

'stop it' she thought 'his your best friend. So stop thinking about how great he smells, or the way his hair flops over his eyes, or how cute he looks when he smiles or how – stop it! Make conversation or something.'

Sora searched her mind for something to say.

'This is my favourite song you play' she told him.

'Huh?' matt had been too lost in his thoughts to hear what she said'

'The song. It's my favourite.' She repeated.

'I know.'

'I never told you that' she stated suspiciously.

'Sora told me' he responded

Matt started to move his hand up and down her back gently rubbing it. He had no idea why he was doing it, its just that she felt so good. Sora shivered as Matt rubbed her back. Her hands were clasped behind his neck slowly she moved them up and started playing with his hair. She half expected Matt to tell her to stop because she would mess up his hair. That or her hand would get stuck in the gel he usually over applied. However instead on stopping her Matt put his head on her shoulder. She was wearing a tank top that left her shoulder bare. He liked the feeling of his cheek against her skin. His eyes travelled to her neck. Matt had never noticed how smooth her skin was and how enticing her neck looked. He had no idea was he was doing this but he started to move his lips closer to her neck. As his lips made contact with her skin he felt an electric shock go through him.

Sora was surprised when she felt Matt kiss her neck. This was defiantly going past best friend territory but for some reason she didn't seem to care. In fact as Matts lips began to travel up her neck she forgot about it completely.

Matt started to kiss Sora's earlobes gently nibbling on it. He felt her shudder in his arms. He slowly started kissing his way to her lips but before he could get there he heard her moan his name. Matt was suddenly jerked back to reality by the sound of both their digivices beeping. They both looked at them and saw that the digi world was once again in peril.

'We can use the computer in my room' Sora told him.

She and Matt travelled to the digital world, not forgetting what had happened but temporarily putting it out of their minds.


End file.
